The F.A.C.E.L.E.S.S One
“''It’s.....weird. It’s bizarre. It’s confusing. I’ve never seen something like this before. A being without shape. I’ve only encountered it once. It has no face. It has no heart. It has no emotions. It has no mercy. It has no remorse. It has no regret. There’s something swirling. It desires chaos. It’s odd, how it’s so unknown”'' -Aegis, to Nova about the Faceless. “''I’ve been waiting to ask you this for a while.”'' “What is it?” '' “What do you fear the most?”'' “''That. Thing. It’s....odd. It’s like a black void, an abyss. Once you stare at it you feel your vision blurring. Everything in your immediate vicinity seems like it’s decaying. Your eyes, your mind, your heart, your soul, it feels like it’s all being sucked in. Into a hell full of despair, melancholy, depression, every negative thing ever felt. It just radiates this sinister and ominous aura. I don’t like it. And, no matter how many times I transcend the limits, I’m pretty sure I can never beat it. It’s devoid of any emotion. It’s...........chaos.'' -Celicalia to AlphaMono about her worst fear, the Faceless. “It..that disgusting being...that vulgar thing is what I hate. I cannot end it. I have tried so much. I am the end itself. Yet that...thing..it’s as if it was never meant to have an end. What even is it? -The Entity The F.A.C.E.L.E.S.S One. It has been called by many names. It is, an entity that desires nothing except to bring Armageddon on everything. It is tyranny, anarchy, despair, sloth, gluttony, envy, wrath, pride and greed. It is sin. It is nothing. It is everything. It is unknown. It is known. It is....wrong. Appearance It appears to be a strange creature, completely black, with no face. It is tall, and its limbs are slightly disproportionate to the torso. Its nails appear to be unnaturally long. There are two, gaping holes in its palms. Its body appears to be made of an unearthly, ethereal substance. It radiates a corrupt aura, making most beings in its immediate vicinity go insane. The aura has a sinister and ominous purple hue, which emanates feelings of dread. History It is unknown whether this entity even has an origin or not. Wavering myths say it is a being which has lasted longer than the end itself, an absolute concept, a manifestation, an embodiment of hopelessness. An emotionless, irredeemable entity responsible for chaos, corruption, and every bit of evil that has ever originated. ''' '''TRUE STORY: THIS BEING IS THE CULMINATION OF THE ENTITY RELEASING EVERY IMPURE PART OF ITSELF BEFORE IT’S BIRTH, CREATING A BEING WITHOUT ORIGIN, COMPLETELY CORRUPT. AS SOON AS IT WAS BORNE INTO NONEXISTENT IT RUPTURED THE ENTIRETY OF THE OMNIVERSE, ABSORBING EVERY BIT OF HOPELESSNESS, GAINING UNFATHOMABLE POWER. EMOTIONLESS AND DEVOID OF GOOD, THIS ENTITY‘S ONLY MOTIVE IS TO BRING UPON ARMAGEDDON. Abilities And Power UNKNOWN unknown UNKNOWN unknown UNKNOWN unknown UNKNOWN unknown A.C.O.L.Y.T.E.S The Acolytes are beings created from the aura of the Faceless. These beings take different forms and have different levels of power depending on the level of aura concentration they have. Divisions Lesser Acolytes Natural Acolytes Greater Acolytes Ultimate Acolytes Stats Of Lesser A.C.O.L.Y.T.E.S LV:99999999 HP: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 ATK: 999,999,999,999,999,999 DEF: 120,000,000 Stats Of Natural A.C.O.L.Y.T.E.S LV: 157e+4,765 HP: 999,999e+999,999,999,999 ATK: 120e+4678 DEF: 1456e+345 Stats Of Greater A.C.O.L.Y.T.E.S LV: 999,999,999,999,999,999^123,347,897,234,576 HP: Infinite ATK: Infinite DEF: Infinite Stats of Ultimate A.C.O.L.Y.T.E.S LV: Transfinite HP: Beyond Omnifinity ATK: Beyond Omnifinity DEF: Beyond Omnifinity Abilities and Powers of Lesser-Ultimate A.C.O.L.Y.T.E.S Lesser True Existance Ultimate Obliteration Code Obliteration True Defense Absolute Strength Ultimate Bypass Natural Omni Existance Omni Defense Omni Destruction Omni Strength Omni Death Manipulation Omni Code Obliteration Omega Nonexistance Greater Absolute Strength Absolute Existance Absolute Defense Absolute Destruction Apocalyptic Force Manipulation Primordial Force Destruction Omnilock True Adaptation Ultimate Absolute Apocalyptic Force Manipulation Boundless Defense Absolute Existance Ultimate Origin Destruction Ultimate Death Manipulation True Primordial Destruction Bypass of GOD Omni Nonexistance Stat Manipulation Lesser Ruptured Existance Even with how powerful the A.C.O.L.Y.T.E.S are, they are not even close to just 0.01% of the Faceless’ true power. How Powerful The Faceless Is Compared to The Entity They are equal in terms of power, however neither can harm each other, no matter how much either one tries.